


It's alright if you want to get used

by yearsandyearstop22



Category: Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Gay, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Unrequited Love, Years and Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearsandyearstop22/pseuds/yearsandyearstop22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Years and Years gang is on tour once again but have a small break to meet with close friends and family.  The weekend brings quite the surprises. An  outburst, a revelation, and many other things. Olly and Emre try to get closer, but this only drives them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: You are tired, You are hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Now I just wanted to let everyone know that this work will be consistently updated and may not be finished for a while. Also, if you see any mistakes, feel free to correct my errors because I am not that great with grammar. Also, Olly's lover is named after the fabulous Rob Green. You can follow him on his two twitter accounts:https://twitter.com/rob_green2 and https://twitter.com/love_of_Olly and his Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/robgreen377/?hl=en So follow him just for being so sweet to let me use his name and his likeness.

Touring for the boys could at times take a toll on their relationships with people at home. Sophie couldn't go to most of the shows because of work and so couldn't Jasmine. Mikey and Emre tried their best to keep in touch with their girlfriends, but with show after show, it was becoming more difficult to communicate. Olly on the other hand just wanted to hang out with some of his other friends and was tired of seeing the same faces day after day. Dylan, Tor, Anais, Martha, and especially Emre and Mikey. He just wanted to have one day to himself (or with a couple other "special people"), but nope touring was more important.

It wasn't like the boys hated touring, it was just that it was becoming too much. With all the singing, playing, and meet-ups; it began to take a put a strain on everyone. One day, everyone was fine; talking, laughing and just genuinely getting along. Then the next, everyone would be at each other's throats just because someone didn't twist the cap to the milk all the way. Tour life on a bus was also to blame for everyone's hostility. Sharing a living space with that many people in such a tight and cramped state was excruciating.  
But, this weekend the boys were home free. Everyone got to take a break for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday because there were no gigs for those days. Olly knew exactly what he was going to do: spend the weekend going out, drinking, and finding some love buddies to spend a night or two with. Olly knew everyone else was going to have a typical, domestic weekend with their partners or by themselves, but Olly was anything but domestic. He wanted to live, love, and explore the world around him.

When Friday came around, Emre, Mikey, and Dylan called their girlfriends giving them the heads up as to where they were at.

"Yeah babe, we're on our way," Emre said to Jasmine through his phone. Olly was seated on the russet color bench of the tour bus. He had one leg propped up on the seat as he wrapped his arms around it, and the other on the ground, standing at a certain angle. He breathed in as he watched Emre pace around like he normally does when talking on the phone. He says it keeps him focused on the conversation at hand. With that thought, Olly smirked his usual smirk that hid his teeth behind his upper lip. Emre turned around and gave him, quickly, a confused look as he continued to listen to his girlfriend. He smiled, wider now, and shrugged his shoulders effortlessly as he released his second leg. The leg dropped to the ground and Olly positioned himself into a standard sitting position and using his arms, leaned ever so slightly away from the bench.

Olly wiggled his eyebrows at Emre, indicating the adventures Emre and Jasmine would have later in the night. Emre scoffed, then answered back to Jasmine after she was done talking about her work which she usually talked about. Olly didn't know much about Jasmine, but what he did know was that this girl was serious about her job. He knew it was some kind of engineering job, but that's all really knew. Other than that, all he really knew about Jasmine was that she was a very sweet girl that made Emre really happy.

It was different with Sophie though. He knew Sophie and was the reason Mikey and her were dating. He knew so much about Sophie, but virtually nothing about Jasmine. He wanted to get to know Jasmine like he knew Sophie. As he thought about this, Emre came over and sat down next to him on the bench. Olly looked at Emre as he talked on the phone. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes. You don't have work tonight? Great! We can go to the old pub down by your house later tonight. The boys can come, right? Okay, see you soon." Emre hung up the phone, then switched to his twitter app. Olly stared at Emre as he scrolled through his feed. He cleared his throat trying to get his attention. Emre just continued to scroll through his phone, unaffected by the cough. Olly sighed loudly which made Emre look at him.  
"Oh sorry, was there something you wanted?" he asked. "So, we have plans tonight right?" Olly said, fiddling with his hands. "Yeah, we're going to that one pub. I know for a fact that you were ease dropping Olly." Emre said while grinning. "I know, but I just thought that when you meant boys you meant some other guys. I dunno." Olly kept his eyes down at his hands, trying not to seem affected at all. Emre sighed, the draped his slightly chubby arm around Olly's shoulders. "C'mon Olls! We have a break and we are going to have fun. You know I wouldn't leave you out. Anyway, we all do need a break from each other, but tonight it's just us and a couple of shots. How 'bout that?" Emre said, looking Olly in the eyes which was something he hated to do. Olly looked up and returned the gaze. "Alright," Olly said.

   Before they went to the pub later that night, the boys decided to spend a little individual time by themselves. Once Olly got into his flat, he kicked off his shoes and took off the gray jacket he had been wearing. He plopped down on his fawn colored couch and pulled out his iPhone. He scrolled his feeds for an hour, then responded to a few people on his twitter and Instagram. Olly loves his fans so much and never thought he'd be in this position today. He has this massive platform that can be used to influence so many people and to him, it's a scary but exhilarating thought. As he sat on his couch, curled up into the fetal position and answering questions, his phone showed an incoming call. He stared at the number and sighed. It was some guy he had met at a bar like four months ago.

 

  When Olly broke up with Neil, he wanted to have a long break from dating and just wanted to focus on his career, but then Rob came into the picture. Olly met Rob at some sleazy gay club. Rob looked like he wasn't having a good time as he sat in the dreary lit bar. He had one hand on his chin as he slumped forward. Somehow Rob caught Olly's eye as he danced through the bar. Olly stopped dancing and asked the bartender for two drinks, not even caring if Rob liked them or not. Olly, obviously drunk, came over to the table, sloppily slipping the drinks everywhere as he walked. He handed Rob one without any word and stared at him.

  "I think you're very pretty," Olly said, his words slurring. Rob, who was surprisingly charmed by Olly, laughed a hearty laughed that made Olly perk up. Olly drunkenly laughed as well and couldn't stop which made Rob laugh even more. So there they were, laughing and falling all over each other while people just stared. Though Olly barely remembered what even happened, but he remembered Rob's eyes which were strikingly blue. He also remembered his smile and the subtle way he touched his shoulders and thighs. Olly also remembered that he had written his number down on a napkin in which Olly then put in his phone the next day.

Olly and Rob had gone on a few dates, but when Olly went back to touring he couldn't really talk to Rob. He and Rob went on a break just like he and Neil did and that eventually led to a breakup. He had talked to Rob a few times on the road and agreed that when he got a break they might see each other again, but it wasn't really certain. Olly really liked Rob, even more than Neil and he didn't want to lose him, but he knew it was for the best. Now here he was, stuck with the decision of if he should end it with Rob,or just take the chance.

   Olly answered the phone call and heard the familiar voice. "Hey Rob..." he said, rubbing his forehead and grasping at straws on what to say. "Hey, Olly! You're back aren't you?" Rob said enthusiastically. "Yeah...about that babe. I'm just thinking about our... relationship." Olly stammered. There was a pause before Rob answered, then a sigh, then he finally spoke. "You're ending it aren't you?" Rob said sounding obviously devasted. "Maybe.... we just need an extended break." Olly tried to explain. "I understand... Maybe we can see each other sometime this weekend and talk face to face?" Rob asked. "Sure, of course! I don't want it to be awkward if it comes down to... it." Olly said. "Yeah, I totally understand. Well, see you soon. Maybe Sunday?" "Sure." 'Okay... bye."

   Olly hung up the phone with Rob and sighed. He slumped back on the couch and thought about what he should do. He decided that it was best for him just to put it aside for now and just watch some television. After watching a bit of the local channels, Olly's phone rang again. It was Emre. Olly picked up his phone and accepted the call. "Hey, Emre," Olly said as he settled his knee on the couch and wrapped his arm around it. "Hey Olls, you ready to go to the pub?' Emre asked while several voices appeared in the background, one obviously Mikey shouting at Stewie for doing something ridiculous. "Yeah, I'll be on my way," he said. "I could pick you up. We're coming over there anyhow to get the pub, so it'll be convenient." Emre said. "Okay, that'll be great," Olly said, his voice clearly showing his conflictness. "You okay Olls?" "Peachy." he retorted. "We can talk anytime Olly if there is something bothering you." Olly would have wanted that more than anything at the moment, but he shrugged it off. "No, I'm good Emre. I'm great in fact. Just looking for a good night, that's all." "Well, okay. See you soon." Emre said. Olly hung up with Emre and got his keys and his wallet, then shoved them in his pockets along with is phone. He continued watching the Spanish novella that he was watching but didn't understand anything being said. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Olly jumped to his feet. He slipped his jacket on, tousled his hair, then checked himself in the mirror a bit. Then he went to open the door. There stood Emre with a chocolate bar and a smile on his face. "For you my kind sir," Emre said, handing Olly the bar and letting him out the flat. Olly smiled briefly at Emre, then preceded to go to the car.

   They all packed into Emre's tiny car with Emre of course driving, Jasmine in the passenger's seat, Sophie in the middle, Mikey to the left window seat, and Olly to the right window seat. Olly greeted everyone and quickly whipped out his phone to see if Tor or Anais were coming to which they said no. Dylan was already set to go with his girlfriend and Tor was with her guy, while Anais had plans of her own. For most of the ride, it was only Emre and Mikey talking about bands and cheesy 80's movies, while Sophie was on her phone and Jasmine was desperately was trying to stray the silly argument into a new direction. Olly the whole time was wrapped up in his own thoughts. With the situation with Rob and his daily struggle with just generally keeping himself happy and full, it began to take a toll. All he really wanted to do now was just go back home. He thought about how happy he was to have this weekend off to have fun and party, but now it started to begin to look dull. He fiddled to find his phone in his pocket when he touched a bar-like object. He took the object out and smiled. It was the chocolate bar Emre gave him. Sophie looked up and smirked. "Emre insisted that we stop to get you that. He's so weird sometimes. Most times he can be a bit of an A-hole but with you, it's different Olls." Sophie said. Emre looked at Sophie through the interior rearview mirror and smirked. "Okay Sophie, I see how it is." Everyone in the car began laughing and talking about Emre's ass holery, but Olly actually thought about it. Emre did care for him and he was always so sweet to him. He stared at Emre through the interior rear view mirror. Emre caught his eye and smirked back at him as everyone else talked about some restaurant story. "Thank you." he mouthed to Emre in which he replied with an "you're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2: Making my way through the world today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a wild night at the pub and an emotional revelation unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for making this one much shorter than the last one and sorry if you don't like the way I make them all seem. It'll get better I hope, lol. Also sorry for that cheers reference in the chapter title. I've never even watched it, lol. And another thing, I'm sorry this seems kind of similar to one of the fan fictions on here where Emre sticks up for Olly at the bar. I'm not that original, but I wasn't intentionally trying to jack after the idea.)

After they arrived at the shady pub, everyone got out through their respective doors. Once Sophie got out she checked herself in her phone's screen and Olly came over to do the same. Emre looped his arm through Jasmine and waited while everyone got ready. Mikey grabbed Sophie by the waist and kissed her neck, to which she readily received. Emre made a gagging noise and scoffed. "Save it for later guys, cmon," Emre said laughing. Mikey and Sophie smiled as they took each other's hands, with Olly following right behind them, feeling even worse. 

The pub was pretty packed for a pub at night and they all struggled to find a good spot in it. Olly usually like bars or clubs in which he could have a good time and dance all his worries away, but pubs weren't like that. They finally all sat down at one table near the back of the pub. Emre began speaking to Mikey about the American show Cheers while Jasmine and Sophie talked about their jobs. Olly just whipped out his phone and stared at Rob's contact, wondering if he should call him. He always talked to Rob when he needed a pep talk about anything. Though Emre did the same things, he just wasn't comfortable with it for some reason.

Everyone had ordered their food and were waiting for it. Olly had ordered just a simple salad with cucumbers, radish, and melon. Everyone else either ordered a burger or some weird food that no one has ever heard or even tried before. Olly continued to stay on his phone while everyone chattered on. As the conversation continued Olly's name was called. Olly looked up from his phone, confused and managed to peep out an awkward "huh' while everyone's eyes were on him. "Sorry;" he said, shrugging and smiling with his phone in his handed as a signal that he was distracted by his phone. He put his phone down, forced another wide smile, and asked what Emre had said. Emre smiled awkwardly and repeat his statement: "So, I was just talking about how good you are at drawing and that many people have these random special talents that no one even knows about." Olly smiled and then replied to him by asking what hidden special talent did he have. Emre smirked and then shrugged. "Nothing I guess. I mean you've known me for five years, wouldn't you have seen something." "Well, I know you're a good listener and helper even though you seem a bit rude. I know you go out your way to help people when they're feeling done and I know that you have a special way of sticking up for someone when someone is being mean to them." Olly smiled shyly as he looked into Emre's eyes. Their stare down hadn't wavered until someone coughed awkwardly to get their attention. "C'mon you two lovebirds, break it up our food's here," Mikey said, taking the plates from the server and passing them out. Emre gazed at Jasmine briefly to see her face. She looked up at him briefly, then back down to her phone to avoid his gaze. Her face was obviously a bit distraught. Olly stared at them both, feeling a bit guilty that he had just caused this sudden rift in their communication.

After about an hour and about a tub load of drinks shared between the five of them, they were all a bit wasted. Emre, who was always the type of drunk that was brutally blunt and cocky, tried to get up and call this guy out for being loud (even though he was loud himself) and almost started a fight because of it. Mikey, on the other hand, was a happy and mellow drunk (basically himself, but to the tenth power) and tried to break the fight up with beer. Olly, on the other hand, didn't drink as much, but the few drinks he did have made him delve even more into his thoughts than before. He sat on his chair, knees tucked and arms wrapped around them and just watching it all unravel. Jasmine tried to break it up because she was easily the soberest of the bunch, while Sophie was at another table dancing in front of a family eating their meal. Everyone in their party needed just to go home, but Emre didn't care. He was still trying to shut the other guy up by being just as loud. Olly couldn't take it anymore and got up to stop it. He placed his hands on Emre's shoulders and tried pulling him back. Emre, in his fit of rage, shook him off making him topple to the floor. Olly who was slightly hurt by his act of falling and Emre's actions got up and ran out of the pub crying. Emre stopped raging and broke out of everyone's grasp, then ran out to find Olly. Jasmine stared at Emre as he ran out and gave up. She collapsed to the floor and moved her hair out her face. "Could you just... go check on them," she told Mikey, exhausted. Mikey nodded smiling and went over to gave Sophie a quick kiss, then walked out.

Olly was in a side alleyway where a guy stood peeing, indiscreetly. He had his head in his hands as he sobbed. He was tired of everything. Rob, Neil, even Emre. Emre was supposed to be his friend in his time of need and he went out and did that. He was so conflicted with his thoughts of Emre. He liked Emre, a lot, but sometimes it felt much more than that. As he sobbed, Emre ran past the alley only to run back around and see Olly sobbing. He jogged up to him and sighed, clearly tired from running. "Olly, Olly, Olly," he said softly. Emre squatted down to where Olly was at and ran a hand through his hair aggressively. "Look at me Olls... C'mon look at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to." Emre reached out his hand to grab Olly's chin, lightly. He slowly pulled his head up and saw Olly's tear-streaked face. "I... I'm just so tired Em. I really am. There's just so much to think about. My thoughts bully me every day and then there's Rob... and you...." Olly breathed out when he got to 'you'. "Me?"Emre questioned, sitting down next to Olly to get more comfortable. Olly turned his head to him and nodded. "What are you conflicted on with me?" Emre asked. "I... I don't know Em. I love you so much... but sometimes... Em... I need you, but I don't know if you need me back." Olly said, putting an emphasis on need. Emre raised an eyebrow, then sighed dropping it back down. Emre got closer to Olly, then took his hands. "Olly I need you, but I can't be what you need right now. You know that. I love you too Olly, but I can't be that, not now." Emre said. He gave Olly a kiss on the cheek, then got up. He reached his hand out and Olly accepted it reluctantly. "C'mon Olly, let's go." He said holding Olly's hand as they walked out the alley. As they walked a bit further, there Mikey was smiling with a beer in each hand. Both of them were empty. "Ah, there you are! I had some beer for you guys, but I just couldn't wait." Olly and Emre laughed and walked over to him. They all walked back to the pub where Sophie and Jasmine were waiting outside. Jasmine's brown and hazelnut highlighted hair was tousled a bit and Sophie was singing a simple song to herself. Once Sophie caught an eye of Mikey, she smiled weakly for she was very drunk, and waved him over with a limp hand. Mikey came over and picked her up which made he giggled. "Let's go, guys," he said, his arm around Sophie's waist.


	3. Chapter 3: It was always you falling for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "sexxxy' moment was fan service specifically for Rob Green (the person the character Rob was named after). He wanted it kinky, so I gave him what he wanted, lol. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far though it isn't that original...

The next day Emre had called Olly to see if he was okay, but Olly didn't answer. He also tried calling Jasmine after he dropped her off, but he knew how she was feeling. It wasn't fair to her that Olly had some silly little crush on him. Emre knew Olly liked any man he saw and it was the same for him, at least that what he thought... Emre didn't really know how he felt. On one hand, he knew he didn't like Olly that way, but every time they talked, touched, or were near each other, something in him clicked. He just thought it was that he really liked having Olly as a friend, but it felt much more than that. He hated it but loved it at the same time. Before he met Jasmine, he really just passed it off as some little fluke or something though what he thought made no sense. He had the hots for Olly and it made him sick.

 

* * *

  Olly was at home, curled up in a tight ball on his bed. He consistently checked his phone and saw all the messages Emre left him. He didn't open any one of them. He didn't want to because he just needed a break. Last night was too much for him and he couldn't bear trying to start a conversation with him. Olly also remembered that he had to see Rob tomorrow and that just made it even worse. Rob made him happy, but so did Emre. Emre was different, though. Emre was there when he and Neil broke up, Rob was just the rebound. Emre was also there for some of his auditions and there when he couldn't get out of bed in the morning. Though Rob couldn't do these things because they just had met and he wasn't with Olly as much as Emre was, he still couldn't help feeling that way. Olly really did like Rob, but he wasn't Emre. He didn't know why, but there was something about Emre that he couldn't get enough of. 

   Olly knew he needed to go out and get some fresh air, so that's exactly what he did. He put some dirty jogging pants and a jacket on, then went out and braved the cool air. He walked down the street and just decided to clear his thoughts. He went to a coffee shop and ordered some coffee and just sat and listened to the music of the shop. Just before he left, a man walked in. He knew that man by his messy bowl haircut and his dazzlingly blue eyes. He sucked in a breath and smiled as the person waved to him. "Hey, Olly!" "Hi, Rob."

      "It's crazy that we found each other out here today," Rob said, fiddling with his green tea. "Yeah," Olly said, unenthusiastically. "Olly, are you... are you thinking of ending it?" Rob said, looking into his cup. Olly hesitated, then sighed. He grabbed Rob's hand, then grabbed his chin with the other. He kissed Rob hard in front of all to see which shocked Rob. "No, I'm not. I need you, Rob." Olly said. There was a pit in Olly's stomach as he said those words. "I need you," he repeated in his head a thousand times. Olly looked at Rob who was grinning from ear to ear. "That's good to hear," he said, caressing Olly's cheek in which Olly returned it with a half-hearted smile. Olly knew he should've ended it, but he just couldn't let go for some weird reason.

     Olly returned back to Rob's flat and the two of them were going to do the deed, but Olly wasn't surprisingly in the mood. Rob just shrugged it off and went to make the two of them some tea. Olly said in Rob's bed in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt, staring at the ceiling. He hated what he did, but he did it and he had to accept it. He didn't want to break Rob's heart, he liked him too much to do that. Rob wasn't a bad guy, but he just had Emre in the back of his mind. He knew they couldn't be so Rob was the next choice, but he just wanted him so bad. He liked the both of them so much and it was so conflicting. He didn't know why he was having this inner battle with himself over a guy he liked and knows he can and does have, and a guy who he can't have because he has a girlfriend. He hated that he liked Emre that much and just wanted to enjoy Rob. He thought about it for a moment and shrugged Emre aside for a moment and knew he WAS going to enjoy Rob. 

   Olly rolled out of Rob's bed and stomped his way to the kitchen. Rob turned around and Olly grabbed him by his waist which surprised Rob. Olly kissed Rob madly, and Rob melted into the kiss. Their bodies were on fire with the urge to let it all out, Olly especially. With each kiss they took, every single conflicting thought left Olly's mind and he just lost himself in Rob's body and his beauty. They made it to the bed and let loose. Skin on skin, mouth to mouth, their bodies were unstoppable once they started colliding. Their flesh rubbed together until they were raw and their stomachs full of their lustful meals. They both collapsed side by side once they were done, with Olly cuddling next to Rob and Rob's arm around Olly. Olly didn't care about anything else in the world, only Rob and the way his body felt on his.

* * *

 

    Emre had decided to give up calling the both of them and decided to see who needed him the most and that was Jasmine. He drove to Jasmine's house and waited outside her door, knocking and ringing. Once Jasmine finally came to the door she said she knew who it was. "You don't have to tell me Em. Just leave. I know what happened." Jasmine said, leaning on her door. "Jas, open up. I'm sorry. Olly and I did nothing, I promise. I told him I couldn't because he knew why. He's... he's delusional." he winced when he said that Olly was delusional because it hurt to say it. Jasmine hesitated for a moment without saying anything. She stood at the door, her forehead pressing on it for support. "Jas?" Emre called out. "Still here. I'm still here Em. I just can't feel like this relationship is going to work if you guys act that close with each other Em."  Jasmine said. "I understand how you feel Jas, but don't think that way. We aren't doing anything, I don't even.... I don't even like him Jas." Emre said, hesitating because he wasn't even sure if it was the truth. "But he obviously likes you," Jasmine said, still distraught. "I don't know what to do about that Jas. I'm sure he'll get over soon. And besides he has Rob. I think they are going to find a way to make it work." Emre said, warming himself up by rubbing his hands, then cupping and breathing into them. "It must be cold out there, huh?" Jasmine chuckled a bit. "Yes, extremely!" Emre exclaimed. Jasmine unlocked the door and opened it while standing in the doorway. "You can come in, but only on one circumstance." "Yeah, yeah, tell me what it is! It's cold out here!" Emre said, shivering. "You gotta... umm...." "Aw, cmon Jas! Tell me what it is!" Emre said. "You gotta, oh... just come in." Jasmine laughed and stepped aside for Emre to come in. "Thank god! But seriously Jas, I'll make it up to you," he said, pecking her on the lips.  "You better." 

 


	4. Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the break has come and the gang is hoping for a normal morning to kickstart the day. It all starts with breakfast. How will it end? The band might never be the same in this final part of this story.

Today was Sunday and the guys only had a few hours until they were back on the road.

Emre called Olly to invite him out for breakfast and to his surprise he actually answered. "Hey, Olly! You there?" Emre said, pacing in Jasmine bedroom. "Yeah," Olly said groggily. "You just wake up?" Emre asked, relieved that he was actually talking to him. "Yep. What are you calling for?" Olly asked. "To see if you wanted to come with us to breakfast. I know there's a lot of tension, but we can you know... clear the air. it'll be egg-citing." Emre said, immediately regretting his pun. Olly actually laughed which made Emre happy. "Sure, I'll try not to make the situation weird," Olly said. "Yeah sure, you can even bring... Rob if you want." Emre said, hesitating on Rob's name. "Nah, it'll make the whole thing even weirder. I do- What, you wanna come... uh... alright sure," Olly said, hesitating as he talked to Rob. "That was him, right?" Emre asked. "Yeah, well I guess he's coming," Olly said awkwardly. "Well, okay. See you soon. We're going to Mama Jean' Family Resturant okay?" Emre said. "Okay. We'll see you soon." Olly said. Emre smiled and then plopped down on Jasmine's bed. She crawled out from the covers and rested on his bare chest. She grinned at him and he grinned back. She nestled on him for a few minutes, until Emre noticed the time and the both scrambled out of the bed to get ready.

* * *

Olly changed into his Harley-Davison shirt and some black joggers. He didn't care if it looked right or not, he just wanted to put Friday in the past. After Rob got out the shower, he pulled Olly close and kissed his neck softly. Olly smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why don't you want me to come?" Rob said, pulling Olly back a bit. Olly looked at him directly in his eyes which made him nervous. "There's a lot of tension right now because of band-related issues and I just didn't want you to be in the thick of it," Olly said, placing a hand on Rob's shoulder. He nodded and dried off his hair with his towel, vigorously. Rob threw on a random t-shirt from his drawer and slipped on some jeans. He sized Olly up which made Olly chuckle. The both got their shoes on and headed to Rob's car. Rob started the car, pulled out of his driveway, and they were on their way to Mama Jean's Family Resturant.

* * *

 

Once they pulled up to the restaurant, Olly immediately recognized Emre and Mikey's cars. "Good, they're here," Olly said, getting out the car. The two of them walked into the restaurant and they quickly found the table. Everyone exchanged greetings and Olly and Rob sat down. "It's nice to meet you, Rob, I'm Jasmine." Jasmine and Rob shook hands and Olly was glad that the whole encounter with them wasn't awkward. The whole table began conversing about different things like bands to touring, to favorite foods, to favorite shows. They were all getting along and Olly was glad that they could finally restore the peace. After everyone ate, they got to-go boxes and we're saying their goodbyes. Rob smirked at Olly hinting that all went well and Olly felt good. As Olly and Rob were leaving, Emre caught Olly. Olly looked at Rob to see if he was perturbed, but Rob shrugged and said he would wait in the car. Olly nodded, then turned back to Emre as Rob went outside.

"Thanks for coming Olly. I'm glad the whole thing didn't turn out to be weird." Emre said, smiling. "Yeah, it was no problem, really," Olly said, clutching his bag of food. They stood there for a bit and Olly swung his bag of food slightly  as he glanced around. "I'm really sorry about Friday Olls. I was super drunk I couldn't think straight. You... you couldn't either." Emre said, his words faltering as he ended the sentence. Olly looked at Emre confused. "What.... what does that mean?" Olly asked. "You probably felt you had some silly crush on me, I mean we were both pretty drunk that night Olly," Emre responded. "You mean you were really drunk that night," Olly said, looking at his feet, hating the words spilling out of this dick's mouth. "Olly look; we can't be together, so i just need you to... just drop the crush." Emre said, feeling even more like a douche with every word that fell out of his mouth. Olly scoffed and looked up at Emre, directly in his eyes which was something Emre hated. "It seemed like you had the same silly crush too, Em," Olly said, putting on an aggressive tone when he said his name. "Olly... it's... Olly I don't want you that way." Emre tried convincing himself that when he said it, but the words felt forced. "So, you expect me to believe you didn't feel the same way?" Olly said, raising his voice. "Olly, calm down... I'm sorry, i..." "YOU WHAT, EM? I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BULL, OF EVERYONE'S BULL! YOU KNOW THIS EM! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME, NOT MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!" "Olly! I thought you wanted Rob, I thought you made up your mind. OLLY! I CAN'T BE WITH YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE WITH ME, IT WON'T WORK!" Emre yelled back, then immediately regretted it. Everyone in the restaurant was looking now, including Jasmine. Olly glared at Emre one more time, then turned around and stomped out. Emre just stood there, feeling horrid. He knew what he did, and he didn't think he could recover. He turned to look at Jasmine and in her face was anger, jealously, but most importantly, devastation. He opened up his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come so he walked out the restaurant, hopped in his car, and raced to Olly's house.

   

* * *

   Once Olly got into Rob's car, Rob was obviously not happy. 

     "So, so you talked to him?" Rob asked, not looking at Olly as he spoke. "Yes..." was all Olly could mutter as he was livid himself. "And, you talked about what Olly? You can't possibly sit up here and believe that the reason why you didn't want me to come was because of some stupid tour issues or band issues, or whatever shit you tried telling me this morning." Olly didn't say anything and just sat there, combing through his hair with his hand wildly. "Perfect. Not saying anything. Olly, you don't fucking know how much I love you. I don't care if we just met or anything like that because I know deep down that you're the one, but I can't continue on with you if I was like some last choice." Rob said, his tone slightly changing from furious to frustrated. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Olly asked, still looking at the road.  "I know you can't have Emre because he has Jasmine. You wanted him sooo bad, but you were stuck with me. You didn't want to hurt my feelings or some shit like that, but you did Olly. You really did. It would have been easier for you to deal with the fact that you couldn't have Emre without me. You don't need me Olly, you really don't." Rob said, starting up his car. "Rob, I do like you, i really do but..." Olly started. "But Emre." Rob finished. Olly didn't answer back and Rob scoffed. "I'm taking you home," Rob said, pulling out of his parking space. 

* * *

 

    Emre waited outside of Olly's house for almost an hour, knocking and ringing. He wouldn't answer his phone calls or anything and he really didn't expect him to. Just as Emre was about the leave, Rob's car pulled up. Emre who was sitting at Olly's steps shot up and waited for Olly to come out. Olly looked distraught and his hair was a mess. As Rob pulled off, Emre opened his mouth to speak but Olly lifted his hand. "Don't you fucking dare try to make this better. You fucked it up Em, you fucked me up, you fucked my relationship up, and you fucked your's as well. You fucked us both up because i couldn't have you. It sounds so stupid now Emre. To think, I lost a good guy because I was falling for you and still am. I can't fucking look at you so leave." Olly said holding out his arm, gesturing Emre  to his car. Emre started to walk up to Olly, but Olly held out his hand to distance himself from him. Emre nodded, then started to walk away. Just as Olly started to walk to his flat's door, something grabbed his waist. It was Emre pulling him closer to his body. "Olly..." Emre breathed out as he stood so close to Olly's fast that he could smell his minty breath. Olly couldn't move and he was stuck there in Emre's grasp, not because he was holding him too tightly but on the simple fact that they were that close. Emre kissed Olly and Olly kissed Emre back. Emre's lips were soft and felt so good. Olly couldn't get enough of Emre and he wrapped his arms around Emre's waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, in front of Olly's flat, in the cool morning air. After they broke away, the just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. "I'm sorry." Olly breathed out. "Why?" "Because... of Jas..." Emre face fell for a moment, then he kissed Olly again. "We'll figure it out Olls." Emre said. "We gotta figure a lot of stuff out Em, so much." "That's alright. Complications are egg-citing." Emre said, using the same pun from earlier. They both laughed as Olly nestled in Emre's neck. "This is good, though. No matter how many problems we're gonna have being together, this was the best decision I've ever made. Fuck Rob, Neil, and everyone else. Do you feel bad?" Olly asked, looking up at Emre. "Not with you I don't. I don't think I ever will with you Olly." Emre said.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this crappy story. Sorry for making things so cheesy and predictable, but as I've told you before, I'm not that original. Leave me some comments and feedback yall! I'd really appreciate it if you do. I want the brutal and honest truth from everyone who reads! If you enjoyed the story, give it a kudos! I'll try harder in the next fan fiction I make. Give me recommendations of fan fictions I could do. My fandoms are Years and Years (of course) Twenty One Pilots, Steven Universe, or just recommend me a fandom, i'll be sure to give them a whirl. I love getting into new things and i love to write so give me some new fandoms to enjoy! Well that's all! See you soon with a new fan fiction!


End file.
